People in the music industry want to promote music-related events to people who listen to music. A good way to do this is by providing previews of an artist's music. However, producing trailers or previews of a particular artist's music can be time-consuming and costly for promoters. Promoters need a quick, easy way to provide a preview of an artist's music to a listener to promote an event associated with that artist.